


Date Night

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, possibly feminisation, possibly other things but that would spoil the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam goes to a record company function but has been told he cant take any of the other guys - he still takes a date.</p>
<p>One that Simon seems to recognise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a very persistent plot bunny that wouldn't settle until I had written it down.
> 
> It has no plot.
> 
> Some lovely images whilst I wrote it though!

Liam looked at his date and reached a hand out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind the delicate ear, letting his fingers brush down the sharp jaw line and smiling at the shudder it caused. “I’m so glad you could come with me tonight.”

“Me too.”

Looking around the busy room, at all the celebrities and suits, at all the couples and cliques, Liam sighed and picked the champagne bottle up to pour the pair of them another glass.

“You sure you are happy I am here?” 

Picking his own glass up Liam looked at its contents as he swirled the liquid around. “Yeah I am actually.” The words directed at the amber liquid before he knocked the glass backwards and tipping the fluid down his throat.

“You sure you would rather have someone else? Maybe Zayn?” The words were teasing and when Liam looked upwards he could see a smirk on the pink lips.

He reached a hand out and ran it up the firm thigh, pressing down onto the stocking top before pinging the strap that connected it to the suspender belt. “To have Zayn here would be amazing and I know we would have had a great time. But I have you and I think we can have a little fun of our own, don’t you?”

The response he got was a giggle.

Leaning forward Liam let his hand travel higher and he could feel the elastic waist of the suspender belt under the silky material of the pale blue dress. “Fancy a dance?”

“But I can’t dance Liam, you know that!” Came the giggled reply.

Liam held his hand out and led his date to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around the slender waist, smiling as delicate arms looped around his neck. 

“No need to dance, just rock with me.” He smiled.

“So, you going to ‘Rock Me’?!” 

“Babe, that was terrible!” He laughed and kissed the pouting lips.

“If I knew that terrible puns would lead to kisses then I would have tried it earlier!”

“Hey, it doesn’t work for Harry so it’s not going to work for you. Happy for you to try though.” His comment earned him a slap on the chest but the kiss that followed made up for it.

As the music faded out the couple left the dance floor and made their way back to their table. Just as they were about to take their seats they were stopped. 

“Liam, didn’t know you were bringing a date tonight.” Simon drawled.

“Simon.” Liam’s voice was cool as he greeted the record label executive. “Well I don’t know any of the other people particularly well and as I didn’t want to be on my own it was difficult. You said I couldn’t bring any of the other lads, which is just bullshit really! So what if they are not involved! So, I brought a date.”

Simon looked at the slight brunette beside the singer. “That’s fair enough.” His voice brusque, “Nice to meet you, although I feel we have met before.” He nodded with a slight smirk before turning to walk away. “Just be careful Liam.” Where his parting words.

Liam linked his fingers with long slim ones of his date. “Think we just about got away with it babe.” He said softly. “How about we get out of here and get to know each other better?” Liam asked as he twisted the long dark hair of his date between the fingers of his other hand. 

“Best idea you have ever had Li.”

“I think so.” Liam murmured as he leaned into kiss the glossy pink ones. “Come on Vee, let’s go.”


End file.
